Our Story
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Kamu semakin mendekatkan wajahmu padanya, dan seakan mengerti hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia menutup mata. Kamu juga menutup mata saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahmu. Dan bulan pun, menjadi saksi bisu atas bibir kalian yang bertemu. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Story ©**** Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**T rated**

**Romance and Family**

**Shikamaru Nara x Temari**

**Semi-OOC, semi-AU, Gaje, typo(s), dll**

**If you don't like just don't read!**

**

* * *

**

Kamu tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya senyum itu tak akan hilang dari wajahmu jika mengingat dia. Mengingat tentang bagaimana kisah cinta kalian yang terbilang unik. Kamu mulai mengingat dengan otak jeniusmu, pertama kali kamu bertemu dengannya adalah saat ujian chunin.

Saat itu kamu kesal karena dari ujian kedua, kamu selalu mendapat lawan perempuan―makhluk yang kamu anggap merepotkan karena cerewet dan berbagai alasan merepotkan lainnya menurutmu―dan ia adalah lawanmu di ujian ketiga. Kamu yang awalnya berniat untuk mengundurkan diri malah jadi melawannya, gara-gara ulah temanmu si rambut pirang―Naruto―yang mendorongmu sehingga kamu masuk dengan tidak elit dalam arena pertarungan.

Dia telah berdiri di sana. Memegang kipas besar yang menjadi senjata andalannya dalam menghadapi musuh. Berdiri dengan anggun dan angkuh―mungkin―dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek padamu. Saat itu kamu berpikir, 'Kenapa perempuan ini begitu bersemangat?'. Dan tanpa aba-aba dari wasit, dia langsung menyerangmu. Dan tentu, kamu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dan pertarungan berlanjut dan dia menang. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya, dia menang karena kamu menyerah.

* * *

Kamu melanjutkan langkahmu. Menyusuri jalanan yang mulai gelap di Konoha. Lampu-lampu di tiap sudut jalan dan rumah-rumah sudah mulai dinyalakan. Berpendar diantara remang-remang sisa cahaya senja. Dan hal yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanya satu. Dia. Ya, dia pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah.

Kamu menatap langit dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celanamu. Menerawang diantara kilasan masa lalumu dengannya. Ah ya, pertemuan keduamu dengannya adalah saat itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah salah seorang―yang kau anggap―temanmu, berkhianat pada Konoha, dengan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan kamu ditugaskan oleh Hokage ke-lima bersama empat orang temanmu yang lainnya untuk membawanya kembali. Merepotkan, itu anggapanmu. Atau, kau memang menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan?

Membawa Sasuke kembali tidaklah mudah. Karena Sasuke dijaga oleh empat orang pengawal, yaitu anak buah Orochimaru. Kamu dan teman-temanmu terpisah. Berusaha melawan mereka satu per satu. Dan mempertaruhkan otoritasmu sebagai ketua kelompok.

Kamu berjengit kesal. Kenapa lagi-lagi lawanmu perempuan? Merepotkan. Kamu mengerahkan kemampuan otak jeniusmu melawannya. Tapi perempuan berambut merah dan pemain suling itu bergerak lincah. Cukup membuatmu kesulitan. Dan menjebakmu dalam ilusi-ilusi merepotkan. Hey, sudah berapa kali kata 'merepotkan' ada di sini?

Kamu mulai lelah dan persediaan senjatamu sudah menipis. Kamu hampir menyerah saat itu. Dan saat itulah dia datang. Hanya dengan sekali ayunan dari kipas besar yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia mengalahkan musuhmu. Dan membuat pepohonan di sekitarmu terpotong dengan ganas. Ia berdiri di hadapanmu. Bertumpu pada kipas besarnya yang sudah terlipat. Lalu menatapmu dengan angkuh seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum mengejek padamu. "Perlu bantuan, eh?"

Kamu pun hanya menatapnya malas dan bergumam, "Merepotkan."

* * *

"Hmmp," kamu menahan tawamu. Kenapa dia bisa setangguh itu, ya? Kamu juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak itu kamu jadi terlibat banyak urusan dengannya. Mulai dari panitia pelaksanaan ujian chunin, sampai masalah hubungan antar Negara, kamu Konoha dan ia Suna. Dan entah sejak kapan, kamu jadi nyaman bila bersamanya.

Terkadang kamu merindukan senyum mengejeknya, wajah angkuhnya, perkataan pedasnya padamu, wajahnya yang tegas dan menampakkan kecerdasannya, semuanya. Kamu merindukan semua yang ada padanya. Pada gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu.

Kamu sering mengumpat kesal pada dirimu sendiri. Jantungmu yang berdebar kencang jika berada di dekatnya. Wajahmu yang merona seenaknya bila melihat ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Dan kamu juga merutuki perasaanmu yang aneh dan mengganggu tidurmu bila ia tidak ada di sisimu. Hatimu sesukanya merindukan dia. Merindukan kehadirannya.

Otak jeniusmu seakan tak berfingsi jika menyangkut semua hal tentangnya. Kamu bahkan mengira kalau kamu sudah terinveksi virus berbahaya sehingga kamu sakit parah dan sebagainya. Konyol sekali. Dan saat kamu menceritakan hal itu pada ayahmu, ayahmu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Heran atas sikap ayahmu, kamu pun bertanya padanya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahahaha-hmmmpp haha." Ayahmu sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya begitu mendengar ceritamu. Lalu ia menatapmu dan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi… putra semata wayangku ini sudah jatuh cinta, eh?"

Kedua alismu saling bertautan. "Jatuh… cinta?" kamu membeo perkataan ayahmu. Lalu kamu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, coba kau pikir, Shikamaru," lanjut ayahmu tenang. "Apa arti perasaanmu yang merindukan dia itu, hm?"

Kamu berpikir keras. Memutar dan menghubungkan sel-sel otak cerdasmu. Tapi sekeras apa pun kamu berpikir, kamu tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Kamu menyerah. Dan akhirnya hanya sebuah kata yang meluncur dari bibirmu sebagai jawaban pertanyaan tadi, "Entahlah…"

Ayahmu kembali tertawa. Kamu hanya bisa memandangnya kesal. Kesal bahwa artinya ia sudah berhasil menyudutkanmu.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan. Siapa gadis yang membuatmu sampai 'seperti ini', hm?" Tanya ayahmu lagi. Mata onyx-mu menatapnya malas. Kamu lebih memilih diam.

"Hey―"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku jatuh cinta, ayah?" Kamu meminta penjelasan pada ayahmu. Karena sejujurnya, kamu tidak mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

Wajah ayahmu berubah serius. Dengan bijak, ia berkata padamu, "Karena aku juga bersikap sepertimu dan merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang saat aku jatuh cinta pada ibumu, Shikamaru."

"…" kamu diam mencerna penjelasan singkat ayahmu barusan.

"Jadi… siapa gadis itu, eh?" Ayahmu kembali bersuara. "Kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah?"

Tiba-tiba kamu merasa malu. Segera kau mengalihkan pandangan dari ayahmu. "Dia…"

* * *

Kamu terus berjalan―masih dengan posisi yang sama―dan sesekali kamu menoleh ke sekelilingmu. Meskipun matahari benar-benar sudah hilang dari pandangan, Konoha masih tetap ramai. Kamu mendongak lagi menatap langit. Sudah lebih banyak bintang dari yang tadi. Kamu kembali tersenyum. Melihat banyak bintang seperti ini, mengingatkanmu pada peristiwa itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang… bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, tuan pemalas?" dia bertanya padamu. Waktu itu hari sudah memasuki malam. Matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan. Kamu mengajak dia ke sebuah tempat yang (cukup) romantis. Yah, itu adalah ide dari ayahmu.

Kalian berdua duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan di depan pohon tersebut, terdapat sebuah sungai kecil dengan bebatuan yang tidak terlalu besar di dasarnya. Airnya jernih dan mengalir dengan tenang. Sehingga bulan sabit dan bintang yang berserakan di langit memantul jelas di permukaan sungai.

Kamu balas menatap dia yang bersilang dada dan meminta penjelasan padamu. Yah, seperti biasa yang kamu lihat, raut wajahnya yang tegas menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele.

Kamu menghela nafas sejenak, lalu beralih menatap sungai di bawahmu. "Hey, Temari. Apa menurutmu tempat ini cukup romantis?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku―"

"Hn? Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Jangan bertele-tele. Aku harus mempersiapkan keberangkatanku besok kembali ke Suna!" kesalnya. Seharusnya kamu tahu, dia bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Kamu memutar kepalamu menghadapnya. Perlahan kamu meraih kedua tangan mungilnya dan menggenggamnya. Dan kamu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kasih sayang. Dia tentu kaget dengan sikapmu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan, Shikamaru?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Wajahnya merona. Membuat ia terlihat makin manis di matamu. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari tanganmu, tapi kamu menahannya.

"Temari… Aku mencintaimu. Maukah… kau menikah denganku?" akhirnya kau bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Walau terlihat tenang, dalam hatimu kamu serasa mau meledak. Darahmu berdesir dan jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan.

Kamu melihat wajahnya makin merona. "Ja-jangan bercanda, Shikamaru!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" kamu menatapnya dalam.

Dia balas menatapmu. Iris matanya berusaha menilik jauh ke dalam matamu. Berusaha menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana. Tapi nihil. Dan ia tahu, bahwa kamu serius sekarang. Ya, kamu serius melamarnya sekarang.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" bisikmu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menunduk. Tak berani menatap iris onyx-mu. "A-aku… aku―"

"Hey, tatap aku…" kamu meraih dagunya dan mengangkatnya sehingga pandangan kalian kembali bertemu. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Be-beri aku waktu, Shikamaru…" kilahnya. Kamu bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena gugup. Kamu tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku… mau menikah. Denganmu." Ucapnya terputus-putus akhirnya.

Kamu memeluknya. "Terima kasih…" bisikmu, dan kamu bisa merasakan ia mengangguk di pundakmu.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu, Shikamaru," gumamnya. Lagi, kamu tersenyum.

Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu padanya. Sebelah tanganmu menelusup di antara helai rambutnya dan tanganmu yang lain menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Menautkan jari-jari kalian berdua. Kamu semakin mendekatkan wajahmu padanya, dan seakan mengerti hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia menutup mata. Kamu juga menutup mata saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahmu. Dan bulan pun, menjadi saksi bisu atas bibir kalian yang bertemu.

* * *

Kamu menghentikan langkahmu tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan cat sederhana bewarna coklat muda. Ya, ini rumahmu dan istrimu. Setelah saat itu kalian menikah dan mengikrarkan janji suci bahwa kalian akan saling menjaga, saling memberi dan menerima, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian. Dan kamu sadar, itu adalah detik-detik terpenting dalam hidupmu.

Kamu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Kamu memutar kenopnya, dan kamu tahu, bahwa pintu ini belum di kunci―itu kebiasaan dia―dan masuk ke dalam dan sedikit berteriak, "Tadaima!"

Kamu membuka kedua sepatumu dan jaket jounin-mu. Dan akan masuk ke dalam saat kamu mendengar suara dari dalam, "Okaerinasai, Shikamaru!"

Ya, itu dia. Perempuan yang mencuri hatimu. Ia tersenyum―bukan senyum mengejek seperti sebelumnya, tapi sebuah senyum lembut nan tulus―padamu dan berjalan menghampirimu. "Kau sudah pulang,ya. Bagaimana misimu hari ini?" tanyanya lembut dan mengambil jaket jouninmu.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabmu. "Ukh, tapi badanku pegal semua," keluhmu. Kamu mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototmu yang terasa kaku dan memijit lehermu.

"Mandilah dulu," sarannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi. Setelah itu kita makan," ucapnya seraya berlalu ke dapur. Kamu hanya menatap punggung mungilnya.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanyamu.

"Nasi kari dan telur gulung," sahutnya dari dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat," gumammu sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Dan semua kenangan tentang kisah kalian itu, masih terpatri di hatimu.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: Ending yang buruk -_-**

**Yah, Michi emang nggak ahli dalam urusan ending.**

**Haha, fic yang tercipta akibat kejenuhan, dan ide gila ini melintas begitu saja.**

**Ya ampun, pakai sudut pandang orang kedua pula.**

**Oh ya, fic ini Michi dedikasikan untuk ultah Michi sendiri.**

**6 Februari.**

**Sampai sekarang masih nggak rela melepas umur 16 tahun. Hikz *pundung di tengah jalan sampe di tabrak becak***

**Err… ini juga fic pertama Michi dalam pair ini.**

**Jika respon baik, Michi akan bikin fic lain dengan pair ini.**

**Tapi kalau nggak, yaaa… gitu deh. :)**

**Oke, reader sekalian,**

**Tolong klik tombol 'Review' di bawah ini!**

***terima kasih sudah membaca!*  
**


End file.
